It is known to mount a night vision device on a weapon such as a rifle to enable a soldier to accurately aim the weapon in darkness. Weapon mounts for such purpose include means for fastening the night vision device to the mount, and for fastening the mount to the weapon's receiver rail. It is important for the mounting devices to be easy and quick to operate while providing a secure and robust mechanical attachment. In order for the shooter to maintain his normal shooting position, a suitable weapon mount must also provide proper vertical positioning of the night vision device and allow for the necessary proper fore/aft adjustment.
The present invention has particular applicability to mounting an AN/PVS-14 Monocular Night Vision Device (MNVD) to the receiver rail of an M16/M4 carbine. The prior art weapon mounts do not allow for proper mounting of the AN/PVS-14 when used in conjunction with the Back-up Iron Sight (BUIS). The U.S. military desires for the BUIS to remain constantly mounted on the weapon during both daytime and nighttime operations. The AN/PVS-14 night vision device must be mounted in front of the BUIS, which is usually mounted at the most rearward portion of the M16/M4 receiver rail. However, if the night vision device is physically in front of the BUIS, the sight is too far forward and the user is unable to position his eye at the desired eye relief distance of the sight while maintaining his natural shooting position.
The weapon mounts of the prior art have many disadvantages, including the following:
(a) They do not vertically align the AN/PVS-14's optical axis with the M68 Close Combat Optic;
(b) They do not possess a quick attachment/release mechanism that will accommodate maximum to minimum dimension Picatinny Rails (the nickname for the standard M16/M4 receiver rail).
(c) They employ either complicated ratcheting mechanisms or a non-compensating cam for rail variation to attach the night vision device to the weapon's receiver rail;
(d) They utilize a thumbscrew attachment for securing the weapon mount to the night vision device which is either of a multi-piece design assembled with screw fasteners, or does not have a permanent retention to the mount.
(e) They do not allow the combined mounting of the AN/PVS-14 with a 3× Magnifier Lens, M68 Close Combat Optic and BUIS on a single M16/M4 receiver rail; and
(f) They will not fit on a standard Weaver Rail in addition to the Picatinny Rail because they employ a #10 rail bolt or rectangular-slot locating bar of similar size as the rail/slot interface.